The interactions of Sendai virus with human erythrocyte membranes were observed and interpreted. Sites of attachment of Sendai virus were located by freeze-etching techniques. The fusion erythrocytes induced by Sendai virus originates formation of intercellular plasmodesmata and a polymorphic network of membrane tubules.